


How unexpected

by Storymaker154



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Consensual, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker154/pseuds/Storymaker154
Summary: Reader wasn't expecting to see chuck. Really didn't expect him to get all touchy
Relationships: God | Chuck Shurley & Leviathans





	How unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another part to this. This is my first smut so apologizes if it's not good. I'm also writing on my phone.

You hated everything.

For some odd reason you would have random bursts of...arousal you wanted to say. It's been happening since Tuesday, and you aren't sure why. And there was no way in hell you were going to tell the winchester's nor cas. It embarrassing already to be aroused by cooking or watching a movie. Hell, worse if you are gassing up the car or buying some snacks from the convenience store! Worse when you would climax from nothing!

You sat at the table, slowly munching on some chips you bought earlier from the store. You wondered why and how the hell this is happening? Did you piss a witch? Are you cursed? Or is this some prank? You hated not having the answer.

"Y/n" looking up, sam stood at the kitchen doorway. "Dean wants to eat at the diner again" you looked back at your book in hand. To which you weren't really doing a good job focusing. 

"I'll pass," you muttered. Looking up, you saw sam wanted to ask something else. Judging by his expression and his mouth opening and parting as he wasn't sure how to say it.

"Are...are you doing alright?" Of course he would ask. Not surprising sam is the one asking. You nodded

"Just tired" you gave him a small smile. 

"Get some rest, it'll be good for you" you nodded

"Alright, " he nodded before leaving. You faintly heard the two leave, slamming the bunker door close. You stood up walking over to the counter. 

You pressed your palms flat on the cool surface. You moved back, stretching your back trying to relax your tense limbs. As it was mentioned, the bursts of arousal are random. And today it already happened twice, you expected more to happen as it was very much early for the day to end. 

Lifted your body up, you took a deep breath before you decided you should take a nap. You moved but you found your hands stuck--literally glued to the counter 

"What the hell?" You spoke softly, tugging at your hands. Your feet could move but your hands couldn't. Was this a witch? A Hex bag? But how in the bunker?

Your phone was in your room and the winchester's already left. You were stuck. You pressed your foot on the counter side, pushing to add more strength but nothing.

Perhaps you could pray to castiel. It was a idea--before you could even start your prayer, you felt the familiar shiver. The shiver running down your body. Now there was no way you could have cas see you. Your pride as a human would be crushed if he sees you with a growing erection. No way in hell he see you like this. 

You groaned in frustration, within minutes you have a aching erection tucked in your pants. Oh how you wanted to relieve yourself from the pants. "Damn"

You squirmed around, as your need grew stronger. Your head was becoming foggy as you only wanted to relieve the pressure. You couldn't think straight.

"Mm" you heard someone hum from behind. You snapped your body straight up but before you could look, something was tied around your eyes. Leaving you blind. But you saw a glimpse of who it was.

"What the hell! W-what are you doing here?!" You tried to sound tough but you were effortlessly failing. You felt the person right behind you, his hands running down your sides. Your body shivered at his gentle touch. "S-stop" you groaned as you were now painfully aroused. You didn't want the touches to stop. 

You felt their hand slowly move to your chest, teasing your skin with your clothes stoping the skin to skin connection. You dropped your head, unable to fight back. Not that you would be able to. But this was something you really didn't expected him to do.

"I need your consent" he whispered into your ear. You felt his lips trailer down your neck. Your stomach churned, were you really going to submit to him? No way in hell-- he's the enemy!

You squirmed around, but he had trapped you between the counter and his body. Still your hands were stuck to the counter top. You were hopeless. "I can leave you here...like this" you couldn't bite back the soft groan leaving your lips.

Were you ready going to submit to him? To god--to chuck? How unreal this is. "i-i consent" you stuttered. 

You could feel him grinning, his hands trailing down to your waist. You felt his finger began to tug at your pants and slowly your erection was freed. Without much of a warning, his hand wrapped around you. 

His strokes were slow and long, it felt he wanted to hear you beg. You groaned, pushing your hips back to only meet his. To feel his hard in, you jumped forward pushing yourself more to his hand. You let out a moan, calling out to his name. "Faster please" you whimpered, 

"Of course" his movements went faster. His fingers teased the sensitive spots, his finger running around the slit. Your back arched back, your hips once against pressing against his. You didn't care, your arousal felt to good.

"C-chuck!" You shouted as you climaxed into his hand. You dropped your body on the counter as you were exhausted.

"Good boy" he whispered. Opening your eyes, you found yourself in your bed. Seconds later the door opened and closed, the boys were back. You thought about the events, unsure if it was a dream or not. Either way, the thought of it made you aroused again.


End file.
